


Flowers of Resolution

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Flowers of Resolution

Julie glanced around the room. Wowee! Dolo had a lot of flowers in here, who'da thunk? Sometimes she could be big and scary, but Dolores was such a mom. Guess she liked girly things too. Julie smiled as she peeked into pots, noting the flowers that she remembered from a big flower book she had back home. Lots of yellows and pinks, her favorite colors.

"There's Freesia in this one, and of course she has Roses, and-" there was a pot on a shelf that she couldn't quite see, even on her tip toes. She frowned. She'd just have to wait for Dolores to come back from getting them lunch... or take it down herself. No one ever said she was patient. She stretched herself as tall as she could fingers just grazing the bottom of the pot. She inched it closer and closer to the edge before trying to pull it down, but it quickly began to topple.

"N-no, no, don't!"

A loud shattering sound rang through the air, and Julie went red in the face. Dolores was going to be furious. She had to hide it, or fix it, or something! She jumped when the door began to open.

"Yo, is everything ok in here?" A familiar blonde poked their head into the room. Andy! "Oh, Jules, what are you doing in here? Woah, what did you do?"

The two looked down at the mess of scattered soil and clay before Dolores burst in, about to see the same.

"Mija, are you ok, I heard a-"

"ANDY DID IT!" Julie blurted out before bolting out of the room.

...

A few days later, Julie returned, a pout on her face and a pot in her hands. Dolores acted surprised when she told her what happened. She already knew, of course she did.

"I'm really, really, really..." she paused, deciding an extra 'really' was necessary. "Really sorry. Andy didn't break your pot, I did. I didn't mean to, I'm not that mean. So I brought you a new one."

"Well, I am mad you lied, I really gave Andy an earful."

Julie's eyebrows furrowed. Did that mean she had to apologize twice?

"I'm glad you apologized though. That was very sweet of you." she placed a hand on Julie's head in a comforting manner. "Now put that down real quick, I have something to show you."

Julie nodded, sitting the flower pot down carefully and following Dolores back to her room. She led her to a desk, where a pot sat. She realized it was the broken one from before, but it looked different somehow. Dirt was packed in tightly with a few of the clay shards sticking out of it. She realized she never did get to see what flowers had been in the pot, but something new was growing now and thriving. It actually looked really pretty.

"You may have broken it, but I made it better, see? Even if something is broken, it can still be beautiful."

Julie slammed her hands on the desk in excitement, "Dolo that's so cool!"

Dolores gave a smirky smile, giving herself a pat on the back; She knew.

"Right? Now you know what's even cooler?" Dolores asked, and Julie looked up at her expectingly. "Apologizing to Andy for throwing her under the bus. C'mon."

 


End file.
